


overflow (fill you)

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Biting, Coming of Age, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, New Year's Eve, Vanilla, bottom!jaemin, mention of mark's graduation, top!jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jeno and jaemin start off the new year with a "bang".





	overflow (fill you)

**Author's Note:**

> don't like don't read
> 
> also posted on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/gorejaem/status/1080093537197125633?s=21)

jeno has no idea how to celebrate the new year.

it’s not their usual—what with jaemin being gone the previous year, and all. after mark’s graduation ceremony, the dream members seem to be under a lot of stress, which isn’t the best way to begin a new year. jeno approaches jaemin about what to do.

“i just don’t want everyone to be so down, you know,” jaemin says, and jeno nods in agreement.

“what do you propose we do?” he asks, earning a shrug from the younger. “maybe we’ll take them out somewhere nice? get some ice cream?”

jaemin contemplates internally for a moment before nodding in return. “that sounds good. but what about us? i can tell you’re stressed, too, jeno. i always could.”

the older boy looks away, unwilling to fall into the trap that is jaemin’s concerned eyes. if he makes eye contact with him, he’ll basically be bribed into talking, whether jaemin opens his mouth or not. “it was worse last year, i guess. i still wasn’t certain when you’d be coming back… but now you’re here. that relieves my stress a bit.”

biting his lip, jaemin blinks, looking down at his lap momentarily and reaching his hand out to clasp jeno’s. “hey, it’s okay. you’re right. now i’m here.” he offers a hand out to jeno, grabbing his arm and rubbing circles with his fingers over his flesh. “i’m sure there’s something i can do to help.”

jeno flushes pink a bit, hoping to _god_ that jaemin doesn’t notice in the dark room of their dorms. “well… i—you know what cheers me up, jaem. i just want you.”

the look that jaemin gives him is unreadable, eyes scanning jeno’s own as if he’s processing the statement, before he nods. “then i’ll give you me.”

a sloppy, walking makeout session and a too-handsy adventure under jeno’s shirt later, jaemin is straddling jeno’s lap on their shared bed (they have a bunk bed, but the top bunk remains untouched as jaemin prefers the comfort of his boyfriend). they’re panting into each other’s mouths, jeno groaning when jaemin slides his hand beneath his boxers and strokes him slowly, teasingly.

“watch it,” jeno huffs, voice gravelly with anticipation, but lacking the intimidating aspect that would normally put jaemin in his place. it’s too romantic of a situation for that: the beginnings of fireworks erupting in the distance as people count down. jaemin only smirks in response, removing his hand from his boyfriend’s length and undoing his own pants.

it’s hard to resist drooling, jeno has noticed, when he watches jaemin strip for him. his body is just so enticing, muscular curves and tanned skin drawing you in immediately. maybe, it’s also hard, because all jeno can think about is how it’s all _his_ , every inch of his body, all aspects of _him_ belong to jeno and jeno alone. he’s won. he’s hit the jackpot.

“enjoying the show, nono?” comes jaemin’s teasing tone, a finger poking jeno’s cheek innocently, despite the contrasting deviance of their situation. jeno gulps awkwardly, nodding too slow and silently reprimanding himself for the dazed state he’s in. jaemin put him there.

after retrieving their _necessities_ , jaemin returns to his spot on jeno’s lap—without their pants separating their skin from each other, of course—and tears open the condom he’d courteously grabbed for him, rolling it onto jeno’s cock himself and jerking him off lightly. jeno breathes through his mouth, eyes flitting down to look at jaemin’s hand, now maneuvering jeno’s cock towards his hole and aligning himself with it.

he sinks down ever so slowly—less because he needs to adjust and more because he wants to put jeno on edge, have him chasing after each movement of his hips with more desperation than the last. when he’s fully sheathed inside of jaemin, that’s when he lets out a prolonged sigh, hands flying to grab onto his hips and squeeze them gently—lovingly.

“god,” jeno seethes through his teeth, gritting his jaw and tensing his thigh muscles underneath the younger. “so tight.” jaemin snickers to himself, leaning back to give jeno a good view of the situation.

“you never were proficient in dirty talk, hyung.” jeno rolls his eyes, mumbling an, ‘oh, fuck off,’ before groaning as jaemin lifts his hips again. he’s about to repeat his teasing, beginning the slowed rhythm of his hips—but jeno interrupts, tightening his hold on the younger’s waist as he thrusts deeply into him, eliciting a yelp of surprise from the normally confident and composed brunet.

he does it again, and again—just relishing in the whorish _sounds_ that he wasn’t even aware existed within the younger. this lack of control he’s caused jaemin is bringing out an entirely new side of him—but, hey, _new year, new me_.

“quiet down a bit,” he warns jaemin, covering his mouth when he hears footsteps in the hallways of the dorms. “do you want the maknae to find us like this?”

even if jaemin hadn’t had his mouth covered, he still would’ve responded in silence—it’s better jeno doesn’t know the answer to that question.

using his hand as a shield against jaemin’s mouth, his greatest weapon, may have backfired, jeno soon realizes, after jaemin begins to sink his teeth into his palm, using it as a gag. “guh—” he pulls his hand away, wincing at the teeth marks now embedded in his flesh, but jaemin grins, using his distraction as an opportunity to create his own pace for jeno, rolling his hips experimentally against jeno.

“you sly fuck,” jeno mumbles to himself, earning a cackle from jaemin, who’s now taking jeno’s hand into his own and guiding it over his untouched cock, moaning satisfactorily when he happily obliges and wraps his fingers around his girth. jeno’s hands are a force to be reckoned with, indeed—long fingers able to manipulate his cock around his hand so easily, teasing around his head and squeezing when needed. 

jaemin is now the one, in turn, who’s desperately fucking himself back on jeno’s dick, mouth hanging agape with bliss, toe-curling pleasure filling his body as he nears his climax, and the clock nears midnight. he feels sweat glistening on his body, goosebumps rising and heat flaring against his skin, vaguely hearing a countdown from 59 seconds on the tv in the other room. at that, jeno hastens the velocity of his hips, suddenly losing the patience he had before and wanting to fuck jaemin into nirvana. lucky for him, jaemin desires nothing less.   


volume is no longer a concern of theirs as their bodies are entangled within one another, jaemin’s hair bouncing with his body and jeno’s sticking to his forehead while he fucks all of his energy into jaemin. something to motivate him into the new year. the countdown is now moving backwards from twenty, and jeno finds himself counting down with them in his head—but jeno is counting down to when he wants jaemin to cum.    


he presses a blunt nail into the slit of jaemin’s tip, biting his lip and growling at the squeal that leaves the younger’s throat. his cock is leaking all over his hand, and jeno could not give less of a shit how much of a mess he has to make to get jaemin to see stars. and he is—stars entering his line of vision at every pound jeno hits against his prostate, every bite on his collarbones and squeeze of his cock just tipping him onto the edge.   


_ five. four. three. _ jaemin’s eyes are practically rolling into the back of his head as the anticipation increases, knowing that jeno is thinking what he is:  _ three seconds until he cums _ . it’d be disappointing if he couldn’t time it right, and he shouldn’t overthink it—there’s only two seconds now. he lets down the gate that had been barricading him in, what was protecting the innermost pleasures from spilling out, and upon hearing  _ happy new year! _ , a loud cry is released from his mouth as he shoots cum all over jeno’s hand and stomach, thighs trembling violently and head nearly falling off of his shoulders at the intensity of the orgasm.    


jeno coos at him quietly, pets his arm reassuringly and makes sure to slow his thrusts, letting go of his oversensitive length and biting into his bottom lip as he releases. his hips rapidly buck up, uneven thrusts helping to ride out his orgasm, and he shudders at the tremendous amount of energy suddenly missing from his body. tremors still remain throughout his limbs as he pulls out of jaemin, discarding the condom and grasping his body to pull it close. he covers them both with the blankets, ignoring the half hearted commotion from the other room—(it would have been more boisterous with donghyuck incessant celebration)—and instead focusing on brushing the loose strands of hair from jaemin’s forehead.   


“happy new year,” he breathes, panting against the skin of jaemin’s neck and rubbing the younger’s chest when he feels him do the same.   


nodding lazily, jaemin takes slow breaths, looking up at the ceiling and wrapping an arm around jeno. “happy new year, jeno.”   


the others  _ definitely _ heard their new year shenanigans, and they go most of the next morning in peaceful silence—save from mark mentioning what a  _ pleasant _ farewell from the duo their late night situation was. jeno pales in embarrassment, but jaemin snorts, shrugging. “just reminding you what you’ll be missing after you leave.”   


they talk normally throughout the morning, obviously ignoring how the next time they get together probably won’t be with their leader. but jeno himself is alright, as long as jaemin can be there to comfort him. and he always is.   


**Author's Note:**

> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/switchjaemin)  
> 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/gorejaem)


End file.
